Owata acabado
by Kunimitsu Kikumaru Seigaku
Summary: Cualquiera puede tener un mal dia... Y el gran Kai hiwatari no es la exepción... Basado en la letra de la canción del vocaloid Kamui Gakupo "owata"... Espero les guste...


Owata (acabado)

Basado en la canción de Vocaloid "Owata" de Kamui Gakupo.

Viendo el video de esta canción, el cual tenía los subtítulos en latino se me ocurrió este… intento de fic cómico… jejeje espero que les sea de su agrado.

Serie: Beyblade

Genero: humor, ah y algo trágico… para Kai XD

Disclaimer: el mismo que todos los autores repetimos una y otra, y otra, y otra vez en cada una de nuestras obras… así que no creo que sea necesario que lo ponga… bue… tal vez si… Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen… pertenecen a su respectivo dueño… etc, etc, etc.…

Señales:

- diálogos -

* Pensamientos *

_Letra de la canción_

**Owata (acabado)**

Eran las 6.30 de la mañana y un chico de cabellos de dos tonalidades distintas se encontraba aún en la cama. La alarma del despertador de su celular sonó por tercera vez pero el no la ignoró como las dos veces anteriores, no… Inconscientemente la apago definitivamente para que no sonara más y se dio la vuelta en la cama, resguardándose aún más si podía entre las sabanas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, desperezándose entre las cobijas despertando lentamente. Algo en su cabeza le hizo agarrar de manera automática el celular para ver la hora… ¿la alarma no había sonado? Vio la pantalla de su teléfono y las cobijas volaron y su cuerpo abandonó la cama rápidamente… ¿cómo podía pasarle esto a él?

En la pantalla del celular se podía ver los diminutos números señalando la hora: 7.15

Y su encuentro era a las 8.

"_En la mañana por fin despertar,__ tengo poco tiempo para poderme cambiar…"_

Se dio un baño rápido y cual flash buscó su ropa, cambiándose en menos de 5 minutos. Agarró su mochila y las llaves saliendo de la casa, corrió apresuradamente hacia la estación de trenes.

"_Llego a la estación de trenes y al comprar mi pase para entrar, mi cartera no La puedo hallar…"_

Sen acercó rápido a la boletería tanteando sus bolsillos en busca del dinero pero nada encontró. Se quedó quieto, no tenia el dinero. Se puso a meditar en donde habían quedado y fue en ese momento en el que su subconsciente hizo aparición, recordándole la cartera olvidada en la mesa de la sala de su casa. Miró el reloj que había en la estación: 7.28 Se le hacía tarde y no le quedó otra que volver por su cartera para buscar el dinero.

"_De regreso hacia mi hogar, sin duda tarde llegaré… Tengo que pensar como le haré y llamar a mi amig__o por el celular..._

Mientras corría de regreso por el dinero, tomó su celular para llamar a su compañero, y avisarle que llegaría tarde pero…

"… _pero mi maldita batería muerta está..."_

- Maldición! – gritó Kai al darse cuenta del pequeño detalle

"_esta era una cita importante… (__OWATA!)…"_

Entró a su casa y buscó el dinero…

"_Y no tengo una buena excusa que dar… (OWATA!)…"_

No podía pasar. No podía llegar tarde y no lo haría… no le daría el gusto a ese maldito pelirrojo de burlarse de él.

Entro a la estación de trenes ahora con el dinero en la mano, comprando su pasaje de la forma mas rápida que pudo, mas al tener su boleto en la mano escucho la última llamada para los pasajeros de ese tren. Kai corrió lo mas que pudo…

"_La puerta se cierra en frente de mi cara… (OWATA!)_

_Y diez minutos tengo que esperar…"_

- Maldita sea! – masculló por segunda vez. No podía estar pasando un día así. Es como si todo se confabulara en su contra. Se preguntó por que demonios habían puesto el encuentro ese día y no otro.

Esperar 10 minutos significaba luna llegada tarde segura y no tenía el celular para llamar a Tala y avisarle. A lo lejos, en una de las paredes divisó un teléfono público…

"_Tengo que buscar un tel__éfono, para poder llamar a mi amigo que sino se marchará._

_Con mucha fortuna un teléfono pude yo encontrar… Pero no tengo cambio para llamar…"_

Revisó en sus bolsillos, pero tampoco encontró monedas para llamar. Ya estaba empezando a aflorar su instinto asesino, si alguien se le acercaba de seguro le arrancaría la cabeza. Corrió hacia una de las tiendas para conseguir cambio, tuvo que realizar una compra que hubiera preferido evitar, mas en ese momento no tenía opción. Compró lo primero que encontró y obtuvo el tan preciado cambio. (Ming: tengan en cuenta esta parte por favor n.n)

"_Logro obtener en cambio en una tienda que estaba cerca, era el dinero exacto para una llamada…_

_¿__Pero como se supone que recuerde en numero celular de mi amigo. Si no tengo El maldito celular?..."_

En esos momentos el ruso bicolor maldijo mentalmente en todos los idiomas que conocía a Tala por haber cambiado su celular hace semana y media, y no recordaba el maldito número. Con el auricular del teléfono público en la mano comenzó a pensar que podría hacer para evitar lo inevitable… Miró nuevamente el reloj de la estación: 7:48.

"_esta era una cita importante (OWATA!)_

_Y no tengo una escusa buena que dar (OWATA!)_

_Ya me queda poco tiempo de distancia (OWATA!)…_

_En minutos mi amigo llegara…"_

El lugar de encuentro era muy lejos de allí pero no vio otra manera de llegar. Comenzó a correr. Se arriesgaba mucho y lo mas probable es que llegara tarde pero no tenia otra salida

Finalmente llegó al lugar de encuentro miró el reloj: 7:58 increíblemente había llegado a tiempo. Buscó con su mirada una cabeza pelirroja, mas no la veía.

"_Al final llegué, gente veo pasar, estoy muy cansado ya no puedo respirar…_

_Tengo que buscar a mi amigo aunque no lo quiero encontrar…_

_Voy de prisa a una tienda… batería tengo que comprar…"_

Analizando el lugar con su mirada, en busca del ruso pelirrojo, Kai divisó una tienda, fue hacia ella y compró una batería para su celular. Cuando finalmente pudo prender el maldito aparato vio algo que lo dejó petrificado…

"_Prendo el celular, debo de llamar_

_Y tengo un mensaje que dice:_

"_tengo un asunto que arreglar, no podré llegar…"_

En ese momento estuvo tentado a extrangular y matar lentamente al pelirrojo, trato de calmarse, respirando profundo. Tala le había mandado un mensaje

"Hoy no podré ir a nuestro encuentro, tengo cosas que arreglar… pasare esta noche por tu casa. Tala"

"_Después de todo lo que hice por venir (OWATA!)_

_Mucha rabia arde dentro de mi (OWATA!)_

_Después de todo lo que hice para venir (OWATA!)_

_No Puedo creer que esto me pase a mi…"_

Camino lentamente hacia un lugar en donde no hubiera nade. Pese a estar furioso por haber pasado todo eso y por haber sido plantado por el "idiota" de su ex compañero, era consciente de que podría hacer daño, mucho daño. Y no tenía ganas de hacerse responsable por un herido y mucho menos cargar con un muerto.

Tomó una ruta alternativa, y caminando lentamente emprendió el camino hacia su casa, tan vez, el largo camino de regreso logre menguar su furia o como mínimo agotarlo hasta que no tenga energías ni para pensar ni para buscar nuevamente la casa de su enojo.

"_Si una cosa yo aprendí…_

_Es que tengo que cargar mi celular…._

_(OWATA!)"_

Miró la pantalla de su celular por última vez, antes de meterlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. No tenía caso agarrarselas con el pequeño aparato, No tenia ni ganas ni intenciones de comprarse otro, y mucho menos tener que andar aguantando las quejas y/o reclamos de sus amigos del por que su falta de celular.

-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran sal 8.25 de la noche y Kai se encontraba mirando televisión, cómodamente sentado en el sillón de la sala. Dentro de un par de minutos se haría algo ligero para comer y se iría a dormir.

El timbre sonó y el ruso ladeó la cabeza hacía la puerta. Se quedó pensando quien podría ser a esa hora. El timbre sonó de nuevo y perezosamente se levantó para ver a quién se le ocurría venir a molestar a esa hora cuando una pequeña luz se prendió en su cabeza. Había olvidado un pequeño detalle.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose a un chico pelirrojo quien lo miraba con superioridad y una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

Kai lo miró de arriba abajo, preguntándole con la mirada que hacía ahí, viendo como el pelirrojo levantaba una caja con lo que supuso sería comida.

- ¿No me invitas a pasar? Me encanta tu educación Hiwatari – comentó con malicia y sarcasmo sabiendo de antemano que el bicolor se habría olvidado del mensaje de hoy a la mañana. Nunca le prestaba más de la atención necesaria. Y el que el chico olvidara sus mensajes era algo normal. Nunca los tomaba en cuenta.

Kai se hizo a un lado, señal indirecta de que lo estaba dejando pasar.

Minutos después ambos se encontraban en el comedor, degustando lo que el pelirrojo había traído, mientras veían la televisión. Tele miraba de reojo a Kai hasta que este se canso de esas miraditas que le tiraba y le enfrentó. Ya había tenido un día de quinta como para que también le molestaran es su casa

- ¿Se puede saber que traes ahora?

- Yo nada… - le restó importancia el mayor – de hecho te iba a preguntar lo mismo…

- ¿A que estas tratando de jugar tala? – increpó el ojirojo clavando su mirada en la celeste del otro ruso.

- ¿jugar? – Se levantó – yo a nada… de hecho me gustaría saber… - caminó hacia la sala y se acerco hacia uno de los sillones en donde la mochila de Kai descansaba desde el mediodía y sacó algo que hizo que Kai se quedara de piedra, no creyendo en lo que estaba viviendo. – ¿Que es esto? – levantó el objeto

- … - Kai no dijo nada, solo clavó la vista en aquella cosa que Tala había encontrado. No tenía excusa creíble.

- Kai… - miró con detenimiento el "tesoro" y sonrió de medio lado – entonces lo que dicen de que estas tratando de conquistar al gatito son ciertos… - movió el objeto frente a la vista de Kai – Afrodisíacos?

Rumores? Al oír esa palabra Kai reaccionó y tomo el brazo que se agitaba frente a su rostro, acercando a su dueño hacia el

- Ahora mismo me vas a decir de que tratan esos rumores si no quieres salir herido.

A otro con amenazas Kai – le sonrió lascivamente – No me asus... mmm... – sus palabras se vieron ahogadas por los labios del menor quién lo había besado de improvisto.

Cuando el beso finalizó las celestes orbes de tala se hallaban abiertas completamente, mirando fijamente el rostro cerca del suyo, no dando crédito a lo que había pasado

- Habla ahora si no quieres que el nombre de Rei sea reemplazado por el tuyo – ahora era él el que sonreía con superioridad y arrogancia – Es demasiado tarde para que te vallas a tu casa… - le señalo el reloj que eran las 10.30 empleando un tono pícaro – así que mejor será que te prepare la habitación para que duermas… Mi cama es la única que hay en la casa espero no te moleste dormir junto conmigo – el pelirrojo se asustó al oír el tono empleado por Kai, y lo único que su mente le ordenó hacer fue salir corriendo espantado de ese departamento.

Kai se mantenía recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados mirando de manera cómica hacia donde Tala se había ido. Se dio media vuelta, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- je, a mi no me ganas Tala… ¿O creías que lo de la mañana iba a quedar pendiente? – Sonrió y tomo los afrodisíacos que había comprado – después de todo, el noviazgo de Rei y Mariah no es un caso tan perdido – Guardó los pequeños paquetes en la mochila, apago las luces y caminó lentamente hacia su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Listop… terminado… no se por que se me ocurren estas cosas… XD la verdad hay otros proyectos iguales a este, basados en canciones que planeo escribir mas adelante… Claro que variando las series dependiendo del tema XDXD…

Kai: *leyendo lo escrito* mmmhh…

Ming: y bien? No te podes quejar… te hice sufrir, pero obtuviste justicia…

Kai: *la mira de soslayo* es justo… a excepción del beso

Ming: ay por dios… no te puedo complacer 100% a vos por le nadie leería lo que escribo así que no empieces a reclamar

Kai: *se recuesta en el respaldo de de su silla y cruza sus brazos*…

Ming: espero que les guste… ya se que lo que pasa durante la canción y lo que pasa "durante la noche" puede que quede medio colgado XD pero bue… quise hacerle justicia a Kai n.n no se por que… espero reviews! n.n es uno de los primeros fics que publico así que no soy muy buena en esto… XD

Creo que me quedo algo larguito… o no?

Byes!

* Ming Ming Masefield *


End file.
